


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy | Sirius Black

by Annoyingshat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoyingshat/pseuds/Annoyingshat
Summary: @𝑨𝑵𝑵𝑶𝒀𝑰𝑵𝑮𝑺𝑯𝑨𝑻We have all heard the story of how Lily Evans fearlessly sacrificed herself for Harry Potter. Her love for her son saving him from the hands of the death.But have we heard the otherside of the story? Aurora Evans, Lily Evans' twin sister had been with Lily all along through their years in Hogwarts. Aurora often gave advice to Lily, being the close sisters they were. But maybe she ought it more than anyone in that moment...This story is only one Aurora can tell you. So listen closely.Started: 𝟮𝟲-𝟭-𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬Finished: 𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜[warning]offensive language and mature content ahead.





	1. PROLOGUE

•  
"Are you gonna stop sneaking out with that creep?" 

"No, and he's not a creep." 

Aurora snorted, clapping her book closed that rested on her lap. Both girls had received their letters, and had started packing already. Aurora noticed Lily sneaking of with a guy named 'Severus.' Turns out he told Lily she was a witch — both girls thought it was just bluff; turns out it wasn't. Severus, being halfblood, already told Lily about Hogwarts, and how things went, Lily ofcourse passed that information on to Aurora.

Mr. And Mrs. Evans were proud of their younger daughters being a witch. Leaving Petunia with the feeling of neglect. Aurora understood Petunia's feelings — but not actions. She was acting mean towards Lily and constantly tell her what to do. Lily being the nice, loving girl she was, always tried to get a smile on her sisters face; Aurora thought it was a lost case.

September was in sight, the trees in their local park started growing read, yellow and orange leafs. It was Aurora's most favourite time of the season; when the world got covered in red and yellow hues. 

As their mother always said, 'Autumn shows us how beautiful it is to let things go.' 

The family Evans had been to Diagon Alley a few days after they received the letter. Both girls got a whole list of supplies they had to get for their first year.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF   
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

UNIFORM  
First year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

SET OF BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's guide to transformation by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT   
I wand  
I cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
I set glass or crystal phials  
I telescope  
I set brass scales

Students may also brings an owl OR a car OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS   
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The afternoon in Diagon Alley was spent well, first they exchanged muggle money into 'Wizard' money, how Mr. Evans called it, after that they got their books at Flourish and Blotts, they got icecream from FLOREAN FORTESCUE'S ICE CREAM PARLOUR, they also went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get their robes. 

The big, colourful shops in Diagon Alley were a sight for sore eyes. Big banners hung all over the place, accompanied by flags and posters. 

They got meeted by a flood of children, some visiting for the first time, others for their second, or third. Witches and Wizards were scattered all over the place, having a nice chit-chat, or getting a cup of coffee in a small coffee shop.

The shop by the name Quality Quidditch Supplies sparked Aurora's attention, she muttered for Lily and her parents to go forth, and that she will join them in a minute. The shop had banners in all sorts of colours, many broomsticks were lined up on the wall, ready to be bought. Also lots of quidditch supplies were stacked up. 

Aurora didn't know much about quidditch at the time, but it sparked her interest and she decided that she will try it out, once shes allowed. She saw much posters rolled up, nice, shiny texts and pictures that moved. Aurora's brain had a time out when she found out pictures actually moved, it was definitely something new. She decided on getting a poster for herself, to decorate her dorm. 

She didn't know which too choose, there were alot of them;

Appleby Arrows (England)  
Ballycastle Bats (Northern Ireland)  
Caerphilly Catapults (Wales)  
Chudley Cannons (England – probably from Chudleigh, in Devonshire)  
Falmouth Falcons (England)  
Holyhead Harpies (Wales)  
Kenmare Kestrels (Republic of Ireland)  
Montrose Magpies (Scotland)

She decided on getting the Holyhead Harpies one in the end. 

By far the most interesting visit was Ollivander's. If there's one shop that's the most mysterious and essential in all of Diagon Alley, it's Ollivander's. This is where wizards and witches get their wands, and without a wand, it's hard to do any magic at all. 

Soon Aurora happily strutted out of Ollivander's with a wand that was made of Spruce wood with a dragon heartstring core, 13", with a suprisingly swishy flexibility.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

*+:｡.｡ 𝗶'𝗺 𝗴𝗼𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺, 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗽, 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿; 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀, 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝘆 𝗺𝗲𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁. ｡.｡:+*

•  
"I'm just so proud of you, sweetie..." Mrs. Evans' lip trembled as she hugged Lily, "Promise you will write to me and tell me everything about the new school. no details spared." 

"I promise mum, wait for our owl." Lily smiled up at her mother. 

Mr. Evans looked down at Aurora, who visibly was bored. She wobbled from one leg to the other and started sighing loudly. Platform nine and three-quarters was really noisy, full of students reuniting with their friends that they missed over the summer, first years sobbing, children running around the station. 

Aurora glanced around the station, she was a bit taller than the other kids, giving her a view over their heads. A particular black mop of hair caught her eye. A few feet away a boy with long dark curls was standing next to a stern-looking lady, she had the same dark hair and pointy face features. He was also visibly bored. Next to him stood a less taller boy, with the same black curls.

The boy had aristocratic features and looked quite grown up for his age, a casual lazy grace in him. His dark hair was much longer than any other boy Aurora had seen, curling gracefully to his shoulders. As Aurora scanned him from head to toe he noticed her glances, and raised one perfect eyebrow, adressing her.

Aurora was quick with a reaction, giving her mom and sister a look and pouting her face to the boy. The other boy threw her a casual smirk, nodding his head towards the witch next to him. 

Before both kids could continue their unspoken conversation the rather stern looking witch snapped her fingers infront of the boys' face, startling him. 

He gracefully bowed his head, and shot her one last arrogant smirk before he dissapeared behind his mother.

As the Evans twins bid their goodbyes and made sure they would send letters home they departed onto the train. The Hogwarts Express had many compartments —which most of them were full. Lily went to find Severus after Aurora gave her an understanding nod, mentioning her to find him fast and come search for her to sit in the same compartment. 

Aurora slid the compartment door open to be meeted by a boy with mousy coloured hair, and a book in his hand. his legs were tucked under him and he looked quite peaceful reading. Aurora quietly coughed, and shuffled on her spot. The boy gave her a worried look, looking up from his book.

"Hi—would you mind if i joined you?" She wouldn't risk it trying to find another compartment, and Lily probably already was looking for her. "I'm sorry if im interrupting. i didn't mean t—well my sister is supposed to find me and.. yeah." 

"Hi. No, not at all." The boy looked like he just took a nap, his hair was all over the place and he had dark circles under his eyes, even though he looked Aurora's age.

"Plenty of room." He shot her a quick smile, and then quickly looked away, a pinkish tint creeping on his cheeks.

Aurora was exited to be leaving for Hogwarts. She did love adventures. Her parents suggested her and Lily to make some new friends, telling them to stick together and stay away from the bullies. 

"There she is!" Lily shot inside pulling Severus inside. She looked quite out of breath, probably having to check every compartment. Lily sat down next to Aurora, stuffing her trunk under the seats, which didn't go as easy. After some huffing and puffing she got her trunk under it succesfully. She blew a hair strand away as she straightend her back. 

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way." The boy nodded awkwardly, shuffling closer towards the window. He did seem quite suprised that a group of kids barged into his compartment, taking up all the silence.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She took Remus hand and gave him one of her warm smiles, that made everyone feel comfortable in her safe aura.

"I'm Aurora." Aurora accepted his hand and shook it gladly. 

Severus only nodded their way, muttering his name.

Aurora sighed sitting back, she hoped the journey wasn't too long because she was getting hungry, and tired. Both Lily and Aurora had gotten a few sandwitches from their mother, but Aurora wasn't interested at all. Remus returned to his book, and Lily and Remus started swapping stories from their latest summers.

"Psst.." Aurora tried to get Remus to notice her, but the boy seemed too lost in the words of his book. She decided to try another way, and kicked his shin. The boy hissed quietly, as he grabbed his shin, and Aurora shot him an innocent smile.

"Remus," She gained his attention. "I hope your first year?"

Remus tensed, and nodded. 

"Me too." Aurora nodded.

Both let out a relieved sigh, which they didn't even knew they were holding. Giving each other a relieved smile. Aurora really hoped this would all work out, and would be fun as her mother told her it would be. She was still a bit paranoia, stating the fact that she found out she was a witch and going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. She had never been away from her parents that long and she would only be able to see them on Christmas snd summer holidays.

Deciding on keeping calm she took a big breath, and stared out of the window forcing herself to think about something else, so she wouldn't start sobbing. That would be completely humiliating, infront of the others in the compartment.

"Are you nervous?" Remus asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Just a little bit." Aurora laughed uneasy. 

"Me too," Remus looked around his stuff, and grabbed the first book he saw. "Have you read this?"

Remus passed her a worn out book, it's cover was used and the back was cracked. Aurora skimmed through it; One hundred years of solitude by Mr. García Márquez. 

"No, but i think i saw it somewhere. Maybe i've read the summary." Aurora shrugged.

"You should definitely read it, i loved it." Remus nodded.

"Oh, i've read that one!" Lily suddenly pointed to the book Aurora was holding. 

"Yeah?" Remus looked up towards Lily.

"Yeah! It was such a spectacular book, it was really extraordinary was it?" Lily grabbed the book, turning it over in her hands. "I enjoyed the fantasy-realism, it was nothing like the other books i've read — Mr. Márquez has done nothing less than to create in the reader a sense of all that is profound, meaningful, and meaningless in life. It is the first piece of literature since the Book of Genesis that should be required reading for the entire human race." Lily stated. 

"Exactly! But it was surprisingly wrecking in the end.." Remus added. 

"Yeah." Lily sighed as she handed Remus the book. 

The train passed small villages, changing landscape every few minutes. The view was totally bewitching, dark clouds threatening to a fierce battle. minuscule rain drops having a race on the foggy windows of the Hogwarts express. With the sound of owls hooting and children rummaging in the other compartments Aurora fell into a state of slumber, her head slowly leaning against the window.

The girl was woken up, a few hours later she thought; the view was only forests and tiny villages far down the mountains, indicating that she slept for a long while. She was meeted by Lily's fingers, that flicked her against her forehead. Aurora shot up, and sleepily brushed hair strands out of her mouth. 

"What was that for?" She looked around the compartment, Lily had her robes hanging in her hand as she grabbed a tie. Severus was already in his robes reading a book. 

Aurora's and Remus' eyes meeted, he was still sitting cross legged and was chewing on what seemed a frog, a chocolate frog, and he too — already had his robes on. She gave him a sleepy smile, shielding her eyes with her hand from the light in the compartment. Remus grinned back, nodding towards Lily. 

Both girls went to the loo's, changing into their robes. They passed numerous compartments, and in one Aurora noticed the boy she'd seen at the platform, he sat in a compartment accompanied by two boys. One of them had jet black hair, which in fact looked like he had wiped the floor with it. The other boy had mousy brown hair that looked a bit like Remus', The three boys were engaged in a very serious looking game off chess, one of them probably giving commentary.

Once they returned it was almost time to get out of the train. All the books, chocolate frogs, other candy, blankets, were stuffed back into the trunks. The breaks of the train squealed, slowing it down. Soon the train fully stopped infront of a small station, a banner hanging which read; Hogsmaede train stop.

Everyone stood up, ready to get out. Aurora linked Remus' and her arms, giving hem a nervous smile, which he was quick to return.

A/N   
Hi! Just wanna tell you, im gonna try and post every chapter i make on here, im really nervous of posting my work so it isn’t even posted on Wattpad, It would be nice if you could leave some support. Any extra information is on Wattpad in my bio.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

•  
The group of first years stood halt in a spacey room. First they crossed a giant lake in lots of small boats, as they neared the citadel it became bigger by second. They followed the lead of a giant, Hagrid, and went through the giant oak doors.   
The hall they entered was enormous, the stone walls were lightend by torches that had a faint orange colour and Hogwarts' ceiling was so high that you couldn't really make out what was up there.

Now they stood waiting for a professor, going by the name McGonagall, to give them a sign. Aurora stood next to Remus and Lily, who didn't seem that nervous, while Aurora had all sorts of second thoughts; what if it took the hat too long to sort her, or what if she would get separated from Lily. 

"The sorting ceremony is starting!" McGonagall's voice boomed through the room as she entered, "get in a queue and follow me." Aurora joined the queue, keeping close to the familiar faces. Like that they left the room, crossed the hall and entered at the dubble doors of the great hall. 

They'd never seen such a miraculous and magnificent space. It was illuminated by thousands of floating candles. Four tables were filled with golden cups, plates and cutlery. Above the tables even more candles floated. At the end of the four tables stood a long table at which the professors sat. Hundreds of face were turned on them, in between some sat ghosts, which were quite fascinating. 

Aurora turned her gaze to McGonagall, who was putting down a stool with four legs. On the stool she put an old hat. It was obvious it was used for years, it was full of sewn-on pieces and strands sticking out.

Aurora noticed everyone was staring at the hat, so she diverted her look on the hat too, waiting for something to happen. After a moment of silence the hat moved a bit a crack opened at the edge, like a mouth—and the hat started singing;

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst in a sudden applause once the hat was finished. McGonagall stepped forward, with a roll of parchment in her hand.

Professor McGonagall pointed to the old hat, and said, "I will call your name, you will step forward and will get sorted into your houses." First up a girl called Mia Ali got called up. The hat got placed on her head, and half of her face disappeared under it. A moment of silence, and the hat screeched,

"Ravenclaw!" 

A heavy applause came from her house, the hawk, as she bounced over to the table.

"Black, Sirius." She recognised the boy from the train, his dark long hair held up by the wind as he confidently strutted over to the stool. Two young women with the same high cheekbones and aristocracy followed Sirius' each step with their eyes — Some of the older Slytherins cheered him on, as his face disappeared under the large hat. The air hung still as the hat decided, and then screeched,

"Gryffindor!" 

A stunned silence unfolded, and then the clapping came. The Gryffindor table erupted in shouts and whistles as they welcomed — a not all too happy — Sirius, his face gone pale as he looked at the two women that were sitting at the Slytherin table. Both casting him outraged looks.

The more students were called the more Aurora's anxiety grew. She wondered which one would go first — Lily, or her.

"Evans, Lily" Aurora's head shot up, reminding her it was almost her turn. Lily strutted up to the hat, and sat down on the stool McGonagall lowering the hat on her head. Lily's face disappeared under the hat, only her auburn locks that fell on her shoulders were visible. 

"Gryffindor!" 

The Gryffindor table fell into cheers as they welcomed Lily, who sat grinning next to a wretched looking Sirius. When it was Aurora's turn she was uncertain about the hat, it felt like someone was playing some big prank on her — the purebloods atleast knew something, she did not. 

She strode towards the hat, hiding her nervousness, that was about to swallow her. Aurora was positive everyone in The Greathall followed each of her movements. McGonagall put the hat on her head as soon as she sat down on the stool, darkness absorbing her. 

"Aha.. another Evans." A voice softly spoke to her, "Eager to be put in the same house with your sister..? I see lots of courage here, a good attitude. Although the softness of a Hufflepuff in certain moments. You will achieve more than you can imagine here, Gryffindor!" 

The hat got lifted off her head, and Aurora strolled over to the Gryffindor table satisfied. She got welcomed in a sea of claps on the back and hair ruffles as she took place opposite of Lily, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Soon Remus was called forward, he hesitatingly walked up to the stool, and after a few moments of silence the hat screeched "Gryffindor!" Relieved that the attention was stolen from him by another boy who got called up he joined them at the Gryffindor table sitting down next to Aurora. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were the boys Aurora had seen in the compartment with Sirius Black. The boy seemed a little less down in the company of his two friends, who tried their best to cheer him a bit up.

The rest of the first years got sorted, and the tables got filled with all sorts of food; canapé, chips, all sorts of meats, soups, salads, golden coloured baked potatoes, and much more than Aurora could count.

Dumbledore stood up to begin on his speech. Aurora had seen him on a card that fell out of Remus chocolate frog, quite amazed was a too small word. She'd never seen someone like Dumbledore, his wise look through his small glasses and his long white hair. She didn't need confirmation that he new every small detail of what happend in the castle, and who entered and left.

"Ahem— Before i send all of you to your dorms, i have some announcements. You need to know, especially the first years, that the forbidden forest forbidden territory is. Mr. Filch, the janitor wants to let you know that using magic in the halls is prohibited." He smiled, "In the second week of school the quidditch tryouts will be hold, so if you're in second year or higher and you want to play for your house, please contact mrs Hooch." As he said that James Potter grinned, whispering something to Peter Pettigrew, who didn't look amazed. 

"And last but not least, the curfew is at 10 o'clock. Goodnight." He gave everyone in the hall a small smile and mentioned for the Prefects to lead the way.

They passed numerous halls, giant portraits, and moving stairs. Lily and Aurora stayed close, both anxious of getting lost. Lily was constantly pointing at some portrait, or staircases, but Aurora was too tired to be amazed by the stairs — which was quite a phenomenal view for a muggle-born.

The prefect lead them into another section of the castle, the stairs had a mind of their own here, so be careful, he explained simply. They climbed more stairs, yawning and dragging their feet. They came to stop at the end of a hall, where a portrait of a very bulky woman in a pink silk dress. "Oh first years!" The woman cheerfully welcomed them.

"Agastopia." The prefect, Frank Longbottom, said the password loud and clear. The portrait swung forward, opening like a door. They entered the common room. 

The Gryffindor common room was a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. A big crimson rug laid in front of the flaming fire — small studying desks stood in the corners of the room and a small one in front of the fire, some of the, contained books or board games; a abandoned game of chess. 

Frank directed the boys to their dormitory through one door, and the girls through another. They followed a spiral staircase— they were obviously in one of the towers that had the look out over the fields under the castle. They entered their dormitory and found their beds, four four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains, next to each bed a few shelves hung. Aurora saw her bay trunk standing next to a four-poster, and assumed that was her bed. It was the closest to the window, giving her a view over the landscape. Lily's bed was next to hers. Both girls changed into their pyjamas, Lily grabbed a book to entertain herself for a while; not being tired. 

Aurora packed out her suitcase, grabbing the quidditch poster she got from Diagon alley, flatting it and hanging it up on her wall. She grabbed some belongings, her wand, a small watch she got from their parents, some hair ties, and storing it on a small shelf. 

"Is that a ukulele?" The girl that slept opposite of her exitedly pointed to the ukulele she was holding. 

"Yes." Aurora awkwardly held it up.

"Ooh can i see?" The brown haired girl nodded towards Aurora.

"Erm, sure." Aurora nodded.

The girl shuffled over to Aurora's four-poster, leaving her own. She had funny pyjamas on, a light blue with frogs on it, which made Aurora smile. 

"Im Alice, Alice Longbottom." The girl cheerful sat down next to Aurora on Aurora's bed, pulling her legs up under her. Aurora never really had any close friends exept Lily, but that didn't count. Awkwardly shuffling on her bed she made some distance between Alice and her, she hoped she didn't seem rude, but Alice didn't seem to notice. 

"Im Aurora Evans." 

"So you are sisters?" Alicia clapped her hands pointing to Lily, who looked up from her book and nodded chuckling. 

"Yeah." Aurora quickly glanced towards Lily. "Lily" she added nodding towards the girl that buried her nose in her book again. 

"Can you also play it?" Alice asked interested, tracing the patterns that were printed into the ukulele. Aurora had been playing for a while now, in school they had to choose a instrument, Aurora was lucky that she liked the ukulele and liked practicing in her free time, Lily — chose the piano, and absolutely hated it. Aurora thought it was cool and Lily had talent, but Lily didn't think about it that way and was very relieved she could stop playing the instrument. 

"Yeah." Aurora nodded again, looking at Alice. Alice suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles, Aurora immediately lifted her hand towards her nose as if there was dirt on, giving her a questionable look.

"What?" She laughed quietly.

"Nothing." Alicia giggled, removing a hair strand from her mouth that fell down from her shoulder-length hair.

"What's going on there?" The other dorm mate asked glancing up to Lily, who already put her book down staring at the two. 

"Nothing." Aurora shrugged, glancing up to Alice who was still giggling. 

"Okay.." 

"Aurora." 

"Okay Aurora, Im Marlene." The girl returned to her trunk, rummaging through her clothes.

"Play something." Alice looked expectedly at Aurora.

Aurora chose an easy part that she had learned a few months ago. Her fingers gliding over the strings, and moving to get the A minor and G right. The sounds of a ukulele filled the room, Aurora enjoyed each part of it. She finished her small part, looking up to Alice who sat on the left beside her smiling wickedly.

"Here Comes The Sun, Beatles." She shrugged.

"That was awesome!" Alice clapped her hands, "can you learn me sometime?" 

"Sure," Aurora shrugged again, awkwardly smiling waiting for Alice to get off her bed so she could sleep, but Alice didn't get the hint. "Shall we sleep?" 

"Oh yeah, shall i wake you tomorrow?" Alice jumped off Aurora's bed and strut back to hers.

"Sure."


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of lessons.

•  
Lily was met by an irritated groan, which quickly cut into a growl. 

"Its time to wake up, You two are going to miss breakfast!" Lily ripped the covers out of Aurora's hands, throwing them off the bed. 

"No it's not." Aurora whimpered as she hid under her pillow, shielding herself from the cold air she was exposed to. Rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Aurora." Lily folded her arms on her chest and watched Aurora slacken her grip on the pillow and push it away. Revealing her messy auburn locks. She looked out of the window, whining loudly and throwing her arms up. Lily continued to stare at her straight-faced. 

"I'm going down to eat breakfast with Marlene, you two get dressed quickly and come down, you don't wanna be late for your. First. Lesson." Lily stormed out of their dorms, on the way out grabbing her bag. 

"Sorry i didn't wake you, im not an early bird myself." Alicia giggled as she tried to pull up her pants, jumping up and down. 

Aurora groaned standing up and grabbing her robes. The two girls soon made their way down the short flight of stairs, Alice managed to ask tons questions about muggles, which Aurora easily could answer. On the rug infront of the fire sat Remus, engaged into a conversation with a puffy boy, she reckoned he was called Peter, she saw him in the compartment. He was eagerly nodding to what Remus was saying. Remus rose to his feet as he spotted the two girls coming their way, Peter following his lead. 

"This is Peter," Remus nodded towards the boy, "I invited him to breakfast with us, the other boys left already. I hope you don't mind."

The boy gave them a nervous smile, shuffling on his spot. 

"No of course not, i'm Aurora." Aurora yawned. 

"Alice, to your service," Alice giggled, bowing her head. Aurora was not very familiar with having other friends than the two she had in second grade in muggle-school, but she liked Alice, although she was a bit silly, it was quite amusing. 

Peter gratefully gave them a half smile. Together, the four kids left the common room and made their way down to the Great Hall, surely Peter had to drop his bag, and as he was scrambling down to pick it up the stairs started moving. Alice let out a shriek as she grabbed the railing, and gripped onto Aurora tightly. With the help of the map Remus took with him, they managed to get their way down to The Great hall. 

As they made their way towards Lily and Sirius Black and James Potter they could hear Lily scolding at the two. Sticking a finger in their faces and throwing her arms up. Both guys sniggered and noticed the four nearing the table. 

"Oi, Remus!" James waved still sniggering. 

Remus sighed as the four sat down, Aurora purposely pushed herself between Lily and Sirius, keeping a straight face. 

"And who are you?" Sirius lifted his perfect eyebrows, but instead of making space for her he purposely pushed himself closer, irritating her. 

"Another Evans!" James called from his side.

"Aha another fiery one." Sirius nodded amused, staring at her, 

Aurora turned to Lily, ignoring Sirius and his remarks. Lily started telling her how they started making fun of Severus, and calling him Snivellus (Aurora found it quite funny, but Lily shot her a mad glare which stopped Aurora from laughing)

Of course, they got amazed by large amounts of food, that piled up in the plates. Aurora wasn't quite hungry, but she collected some eggs on her plate and asked Alice to pass her the pumpkin juice. Peter, being the stress-eater, ate all his anxiety away, filling his plate constantly with gravy, eggs, crispy bacon, cereal, pancakes, and much more, but Aurora couldn't keep track of it anymore.

Her head was buzzing from the sounds all around her, from one side Lily was complaining to her, or maybe the whole Gryffindor table, about the Sirius and James, and on the other side Sirius and James were causing tumult. Peter and Remus observed the situation quietly, not bothering to do anything. Alice was cheerfully talking about her home town, but there was no one particularly listen to her, though Aurora nodded once in a while to make it seem like she was listening.

Just as James was about to stand up on the bench McGonagall made their way towards them. The professor was carrying their timetables, that they needed to get to their first classes that morning. She greeted all of them with a good morning and scolded James for the chaos he was making as she passed the timetables. Aurora skimmed through the timetable, they had potions first, led by Horace Slughorn. Just as Sirius turned her away, about to throw a remark, Alice shoved her timetable towards Aurora, Happily pointing to the last subject; Astronomy.

"We have astronomy tonight, That means we get to be out of the dorms at night!" She clapped her hands shuffling the paper back. Aurora nodded, muttering something under her nose, fixing her attention back at the paper.

"Aurora ha?" Sirius leaned towards her paper, skimming through it over her arm. "Look, we have all lessons together!" 

"And what are you implying?" Aurora didn't take her eyes off the paper.

"We will have to sit together!" 

From both Alice's and Aurora's side protests echoed. Alice declaring she already claimed the spot next to Aurora ("dibs on the spot next to Aurora!") and Aurora simply protesting. 

"Never Black, back off." 

"We will see about that never." Sirius smoothly winked, blowing his hair out of his face.

***

The day flew by quite fast. Aurora sat on the couch infront of the fire when the daylight had begun to drain away. The sun still cast a faint yellow light through slowly gathering evening, Sunrays fell through the giant windows of Hogwarts. Lily sat infront of her, furiously scribbling notes down. Alice was lounging in their dorm, Peter and Remus were engaged into a serious-looking game of chess, and Sirius and James were nowhere to be seen.

After the first few lessons Aurora got bored, daydreaming the time away. Alicia passed her notes to her once in a while, making Aurora scribble it down; 'otherwise she would fail on her first day' Aurora eagerly awaited their first flying lesson, that seemed more interesting than charms, or potions. Though Aurora didn't really fully focus Remus got her quite into Herbology, the plants seemed to like her and Aurora soon warmed up to the subject.

James and Sirius had been causing tumult the whole day — and already fixed themselves detention with Professor Slughorn. They blew up someone's potion, the sticky slime flowing through the classroom, everyone jumping on their stools, and the ones who were too late had holes burned in their shoes. The kids were now waiting for the sun to go down and to go to Astronomy, which would take a few hours, Most homework had been done and dinner had passed.

"You missed half of the classes, don't you feel like your missing out?" Lily suddenly moaned, scribbling another line of words down. 

"I'm beyond devastated" Aurora murmured, placing her feet on the table next to Lily's homework.

"Because of what?" A cheerful voice said, and she already knew that it came from Black

"You."

"Don't be such a mood killer." 

Aurora snorted and felt the couch dip under her, Sirius' black locks tickling her neck. Suddenly his feet moved over her lap and he leaned against the arm of the couch grinning from ear to ear. 

"Get your legs off my lap." Aurora looked up the ceiling, not even bothering to push him off. 

Sirius tutted, not moving his legs off of her. 

"Are you serious, Black?" Aurora turned to him.

"Yes i am Sirius." 

Lily got up at that remark, sighing loudly. She placed her quill and ink back into her bag, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm in our dorm." She simply said and left.

Aurora stared at Sirius, who stared at the staircase where Lily just disappeared behind, probably planning some dumb joke again. noticing Aurora staring at him through his peripheral vision he turned to her, keeping his face as straight as hers. 

A moment of silence passed and then Peter said, "Today i dreamed that i rode a Marshmallow in a trash can."


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

•  
"Ever flown?" Sirius jumped on a rock, casually sliding his hands into the pockets of his robes.

"Nope." Aurora answered, paying as much attention as she could to the trees, giving the dark haired boy no attention.

That thursday afternoon all the first years skipped down to the quidditch stands, where their first flying lesson awaited them. Aurora had been looking forward to these lessons more than anyone — maybe except James and Sirius, both of whom have already sat on a broomstick. Everyone from the wizarding families talked about quidditch constantly. 

James Potter was busy annoying Lily again, he and Sirius had been causing discord the whole week — Remus and Peter tagging along with them. But James really had it out for Lily, he would constantly make some stupid joke, or throw remarks to Snape, which Lily found worse than being chased herself. 

Sirius sped forward and caught up with Aurora, who had been walking in front of the whole group. Even from this distance they could hear Marlene and Alice argue about quidditch, Alice had desperately tried to fish out as much information as she could out of Lily, who was just as nervous as Alice. This wasn't something she could learn from a book — not that she hadn't tried. James fell into hysterics when he found out. 

"Bitter," Sirius turned his head towards her. "Planning on signing in for tryouts next year?" 

"I would want to, but we have to see how this will turn out," Aurora answered. "Maybe i will be horrible at it."

"Don't be such a pessimist." 

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Im just stating facts."

"You are definitely Lily's family."

"Well, were twins so." Aurora skipped down a rock.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, soon arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. 

"So? What are you waiting, everyone stand by a broomstick." She barked

Downpour started in the early evening and continued on through the night, a heavy pelting of water that thundered against rooftops and drowned out the sound of all else. By morning, the smooth lawn in front of the castle was wet, soaking their shoes. 

Glancing down at her broom Aurora shot Alice a questionable look, which the other girl returned, shrugging. 

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Called Madam Hooch at the front. "And say, 'up!'"

"Up!" Everyone shouted. 

As expected Sirius and James' broomstick rose immediately, proud smirks covering their faces. Aurora's broom also jumped into her hand, clasping her hand around it Aurora glanced at Alice; who's broom rolled away. Same goes to Lily's broom. Peter's broomstick ended up vertically, whacking him right in the face.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms, without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Remus stood clueless glancing towards his three dorm mates, all three of them having at least a bit of experience. While listening to the unimportant rambles of James about quidditch, she picked up that Peter lived in the same town as James, the two of them often flying together. 

Madam Hooch ordered them to kick off the ground hard, despite Alice's protests. It didn't work for everyone the first time, some of the kids didn't leave the ground, others floating in the air. Aurora noticed Sirius and James glancing at each other, that promised nothing good. Madam Hooch turned to a girl named Dorcas, Aurora had ran into her once. Then that moment Aurora followed each of James and Sirius' movements, the two boys had two evil smirks plastered on their face as they zoomed higher.

"Hey! Get down." Madam Hooch yelled, shielding her eyes from the sun. 

But the two boys had already taken off to the quidditch pitch, holding tight onto their brooms. Aurora grabbed her broom, ready to chase them.

"No!" Shouted Lily. "Aurora don't you dare follow those fools, you will get yourself in trouble!" 

Aurora completely ignored her, leaning forward. Breaking rules was not something she liked, but once she would allow it herself. Wind raced through her hair and robes, wipping them behind her. In this feeling of joy, she soared towards the quidditch stands with frightening speed, her arms thrust in front to guide her through. The sounds of girls gasping and Alice cheering her on and probably a furious Madam Hooch were muted, only the sound of wind engulfing her. Her body felt light, like she stood in a lift and it went down in a quick speed. In that moment of ecstasy she knew that this was something she didn't need to learn — this was easy, this was incredible. 

Both Black and Potter turned to her, bewilderment masking their features. 

"Oi, Evans!" Sirius called, muted by the wind.

Aurora felt joy surge through her. James grinned, as Aurora neared them, flying in between. 

"Lower down!" Sirius called over the sound of the wind. 

The three of them started lowering down, her ears shutting down, and the air pressure changing rapidly. The ends of their shoes touched the water as they soared further, they flew above the black lake now, the sun showed itself and the clouds dissolved, blinding them. The three of them slowed down extremely, now lazily soaring above the lake. 

"Having fun?" Sirius grinned, cruising along beside her. He looked so casual that it looked like he'd easily spin upside down and still sit perfectly straight on his broom. 

"I like this Evans!" James shouted to Sirius from his side of Aurora.

"Me too!" Aurora shrieked because Sirius came extremely close to her.

James led them down to the quidditch pitch, avoiding the hoops. They flew past the pitch heading back downwards to where their class still stood. James made a sudden turn downwards, heading vertically downhill. Maybe it was the joy that surged through her that didn't let her think straight — or she overestimated her skills, but just the second James was about to pull up, Aurora couldn't react that quick, falling down on him, she felt her crush down on his body, and his broom crack, her broom tumbling into the nowhere — and then a loud whack, and Sirius' body landing on her own.

***

In the end the three of them ended up in the hospital wing, with hundred fifty lost points, a broken wrist and a bruised arm. Madam Hooch was quite surprised with their flying, and she usually saw the fun in everything, sparing them detentions.

Aurora was quick to learn that Sirius Black was not the type to take a hint. He's always there to share a conversation or to throw some stupid remark, and the most infuriating thing was, he always had an excuse for it. He was never really mean towards her, but it didn't mean she found his presence annoying.

"Even you, Peter?" Aurora shook her head, they were walking down the corridors after escaping Lily. The sun was sinking toward the horizon, the pitiless white ball now an angry orange. 

"Yeah," Peter piped up. "Slughorn's face was the best thing i've seen in two days!"

"But you are the innocent boy that was thanking me for allowing you to join for breakfast, what did they do to you." Aurora whined.

"But i was already friends with James before we went to Hogwarts!" Peter proudly said. "We did al kinds of fun things in his home too." 

"Okay, okay." 

Remus was silently walking beside Aurora, hands in his pockets. Aurora eyed him, but soon got distracted by a shadow, pulling both Remus, and Peter the other way. 

They hurried down another corridor, and another until they came to stop in front of the girls loos. Aurora agreed to wait with Remus and Peter for James and Sirius, just because she couldn't stand listening to another of Lily's discourse about the flying lesson. The three of them impatiently shifting their weight from one foot to the other. Peter looked stiff and uncomfortable and often checked over his shoulder. The last thing they wanted was to get caught by Argus Filch, the caretaker, and his cat mrs. Norris. 

"There you are!" Sirius' hands wrapped around Aurora's shoulders from behind.

"Hush, we don't wanna be caught!" Aurora angrily shook him off, turning to him. 

"That's why we have this." James took out a silver cloak, that looked exactly like a—

"Invisible cloak?!" 

"My dad passed it on to me." James shrugged, sending her a grin. "And now let's all go under it before we get caught." 

"How are we gonna fit under it with fi—" 

James threw the cloak around them, just as shuffling was heard from the end of the corridor. Mrs. Norris stood there, eyeing the place where Aurora and Sirius just stood — now both pushed up against each other under the clock. The five kids hurried to the opposite corridor and down a flight of stairs, turning a corner. 

"What are we doing?" Aurora turned to Sirius, seeing as she had no one on her left side.

"Exploring." She could hear the arrogant smirk in his voice. 

They slipped behind a statue of a witch, holding their breath. If Filch indeed would be somewhere near he would be all too happy to hand out some detentions, but the four boys seemed to be knowing what they were doing, even Peter who tripped over anything and spilled every drink could keep quiet. Aurora casually leaned against the statue, releasing a big breath.

Just as Aurora was about to nudge the boys to go further the statue moved, opening a steep tunnel, Aurora helplessly grabbed the first thing in her reach — Sirius' robes, but it was too late, it slipped out of her hands and she found herself yelping and sliding down a slide. She spun around and around, trying desperately to stop as she fell down the dark slide. She tried reaching for a ledge, or something that would stop her from falling, but she couldn't seem to get her grip on anything. The passage twisted and turned, picked up speed, abruptly stopped, and then continued. After what seemed an hour the tunnel stopped. Aurora crushed down on the floor, she lied panting, not daring to move.

"Is everything... okay down there?" Remus' voice called.

"No." Aurora squeaked, hoping they would hear her, Trying to regain her strength.

"Were coming down too!" 

"No!" 

Too late. She heard the boys tumble down, Peter and Remus were screaming, James and Sirius were cheering. Aurora quickly rolled out of the way, she had the feeling her head was just cracked open and dizziness swallowing her. A loud thump and groans indicated that the boys were down too, gripping their heads. 

"Where are we?" Sirius voice echoed.

"I don't know, but heres a ladder." Aurora overpowered her dizziness and stood up, glancing up. 

"Let's see where it goes?" She heard James rubbing his hands together.

"There's only one way to find out.." Aurora kicked off the ground, grasping the ladder in her hands. She climbed all the way to the top, till her head hit a tile — which she couldn't have seen in the dark. She reached the top, slowly pushing up the dusty tile, peering over the edge. Scanning the dark room she noticed all kinds of boxes standing in the shadows, she stood in a cellar, that was quite obvious. 

"Ouch! Careful." Someone bumped into her, she didn't think the others would follow immediately. "Who is this?"

"Sorry.." Peter's apologising voice sounded, just from beneath her.

Aurora climbed out of the trapdoor, and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor it was impossible to tell it was even there — not for too long, soon Peter's face showed up, as he also climbed up. 

"So what is this?" 

"A cellar." Aurora rolled her eyes, slowly creeping towards one of the crates, and lifting the top. 

"Oh my god!" She squealed, peering into the box.

"What's happening?" Sirius climbed up and stood next to Peter dusting his clothes off. 

"It's candy!" 

"Where?" James head appeared, quickly turned from left to right.

"Merlins beard....i think this is Honeydukes!" Peter squeaked into Aurora's ear.

She didn't bother to ask what it was, as the boys ran towards the crates, throwing the lids open. She stared at the packaging, Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizzbees, she peered into another crate, finding it full of Creamy chunks of nougat. 

"Grab everything you can!" James, stalked towards Aurora, already hands full of candy. 

"Cheers!"

***

"So nowadays slides apparently move backwards." Aurora sarcastically said, stuffing the candy she couldn't fit in her pants in the pockets of her robes. They had been busy figuring out how to get back for an hour, and finally stood near the one-eyed witch statue. They had raided Honeydukes, taking everything they could. Peter mumbled something about Hogsmeade, but he was too busy picking up honey-coloured toffees. Aurora had seen how James threw a sack of galleons on the counter, but decided to keep quiet.

"We better get back quickly." James muttered folding out his invisibility cloak. 

"Yeah." Aurora quickly slipped under it, her legs almost giving up on her. 

Aurora didn't have a very clear idea of how they managed to get back to the common room without getting caught. The sound of Peter eating his candy could be heard from ten feet distance. They escaped from a few prefects that were doing their nightly round, and from Filch, who definitely heard their footsteps.

The only thing she knew was that she wanted her bed now, and that tomorrow Alice probably would be in such amazement she would tell everyone, including the teachers.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

•  
Soon halloween stood around the corner, the trees all lost their leafs and the weather got more cold. Everyone in the castle was in a bright mood, the holidays nearing, and all kinds of festivities. The pranks that day were great, Sirius and James enchanted the armour that stood in the hallways of the castle to have a battle, both Sirius and James put on armour themselves and then shouted "fire!" 

Aurora came to see the chaos, clasping onto Alice, who was holding the wall while laughing. The boys seemed proud with their stunt until McGonagall came, and started handing out detentions, their faces fell real quick. 

"Have you seen Lupin?" James sighed, rubbing his glasses. "We've been looking for him everywhere."

"Haven't seen him." Aurora shrugged, standing up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

She decided to go after Lily, who left after James tried to give her a heartfelt-hug. She knew where to find her, she was probably finishing a potions essay with Snape in Slughorns classroom. Lily kept trying to stay friends with Snape, Aurora didn't really want to meddle but her advice was to keep some distance from Severus, but to who would Lily listen? Sirius and James also would rarely pass there, they rarely even finished their homework, which gave Severus some peace of mind. James and Sirius have been bothering Severus since the start of term, pulling all sorts of pranks and jokes on him. 

Just as she almost jumped out of the portrait hole she had the push herself up the wall because Sirius Black almost ran in to her, coming from the other side with flustered cheeks, probably running from Filch.

"Where are you off to?" 

"Elsewhere is better than here!"

"Wait!" 

Aurora didn't, she sped towards the dungeons. She glanced at all the decorations, the Great Hall was lined with lanterns and sweet treats, and in the hallways hung spiderwebs and pumpkins. Aurora wasn't sure if she could look at candy after the visit to the Honeydukes cellar without vomiting.

She decided to taking a shortcut, to get there faster and to avoid the Slytherins, but once she reached the dungeons she was clearly lost. Looking around helplessly she spotted two figures getting closer, both in green uniforms.

She recognised them as Avery and Mulciber, and that promised nothing good. She tried quickly turning on her heels and moving away before they recognised her, but it was too late—

"Oh, this is precious," Avery chimed. "Getting a head start are we? Surprised Mudblood here dared to invade the serpents territory. Then again, hanging out with those twits of yours made you feel fearless?" 

"What do you want?" She flatly asked, slowly moving backwards.

"Very defensive, you lions are." Mulciber grinned, coming closer.

Both Slytherins were now extremely close to her, and she was backing up further, scared of hitting a wall and having no escape. Gulping she stared at the two, there was no chance she would win a battle with them. They were both strong build with broad shoulders, blocking her way. 

"Better run, because this lion just might bite your arse off." Aurora returned, backing up. 

Avery fell into a hysterical laugh, while Mulciber smirked, shaking his head. 

"Are you really going to try us?"

They already had their wands in their hands as they started walking closer to Aurora in a dangerously slow pace. Aurora felt her face fall in fear as Avery grabbed for her, before he could reach out to her another voice from the end of the hall called —

"BACK OFF" And the two boys got thrown into the wall.

Aurora jumped out of her skin, looking around just to see Sirius Black at the end of the hall, his wand still raised.

He hadn't lowered his wand yet when they heard urgent foot steps, rounding the corner came Slughorn running towards them, their potions master. 

He gave them a horrid look, glancing back from the two almost-knocked-out Slytherins to Aurora and Sirius. His eyes widening as the seconds passed.

"That would be twenty point from Gryffindor," He said Firmly, still in shock. "Now go to Professor McGonagall, she will punish you for this while i go bring these boys to Madam Pomfrey. Off you go!" 

Sirius opened his mouth to retort something back, but Aurora grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled him out of the dungeons, glancing back at Slughorn who ran to assist the two boys.

"I could've handled them myself!" 

"Not even a thank you?" Sirius looked offended, grimly scratching his forehead.

"Thank you, Sirius, my savior." She huffed. Even though deep down she couldn't express her gratefulness. 

The two Gryffindors returned to the common room, both looking grim. Professor McGonagall did usually come up for her Gryffindors, but they did lose eighty more points, bringing down the whole Gryffindor house.

***

"So they basically attacked you?" Lily's eyes widened as she sat in their dorm.

"Yeah."

"Sod off." Marlene shook her head, opening up a candy wrapper.

A calm silence hung in the air — well if you won't count Marlene and Alice's chewing. The four girls sat in their dorm with their legs tucked under them, discussing the winter break, homework, teachers, all kinds of things normal eleven year olds would talk about.

"Have you seen Lupin?" Aurora tilted her head, looking around the room.

Lily shrugged. "I've been looking for him too, but he has been avoiding me i think." 

"I think i heard James say he was in the hospital wing." Alice popped a candy in her mouth.

"I'm gonna look for him okay?" 

"Sure." 

Aurora stood up, and left the dorm down the flight of stairs. She simply hid her hands in her pockets and slumped down the halls to the Hospital wing; she was worried about Remus, if no one had seen him, had someone come visit him atleast?

She knocked on the hospital wing doors, waiting till Madam Pomfrey would open.

"What are you doing here child?" Madam Pomfrey's head stuck out of an opening in the door.

"I want to visit Remus." Aurora looked up. "Is he awake?"

"Yes dear, but you will need to come by tomorrow" Madam Pomfrey sadly shook her head.

"Please, i really need to see him." 

The older witch sighed, "Okay well. You will get only thirty minutes." She quickly invited her, closing the doors behind her. "Hes right there." She pointed to a section.

The hospital wing smelled like hand sanitizer and herbs, white sheets everywhere. She silently passed the other beds, incase someone was sleeping, tucked under the white sheets and pillows. 

And then she noticed a mousy coloured mop of hair sticking out, Remus was sitting in his bed, scraping his quill against the paper.

"Remus!" Remus looked up, shock visible in his eyes.

"Aurora." 

"Are you doing okay?" Aurora rushed over to his side, inspecting his face which was bruised and in scratch marks. One big gash that slid down from his neck in his shirt, and lots of small ones.

"Yeah.. well" Remus helplessly lifted his hands and send her a nervous smile. 

Aurora send him a sad smile. "What happend?" 

"Just, walked into the whomping willow."

A moment of silence passed, Aurora looked at the poor boy, he had bags under his eyes, and resembled him in the Hogwarts Express, just worse. 

"I hope you get better soon." The girl took his hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze.

Remus looked up, and gave her a grateful smile. She could've sworn she saw something Remus' smile waver, and his eyes get glossy, but she knew he was lying in a hospital bed and was in much pain, bruises and cuts all over him.

The rest of their time they spend catching up, most of the time Remus was seen all alone in the library, reading a book or doing his homework, so they hadn't really had time to talk. They had more in common than Aurora thought, they both liked to play chess, and both liked to be alone sometimes. Soon the time came for Aurora to leave, Madam Pomfrey ushering her out of the hospital wing.

"Thank you for coming, Aurora." Remus gave her a tender smile.

"Don't worry, i will be waiting for you tomorrow." Aurora got ready to leave, 

"Wait — could you please not tell the other boys about this?" Remus' smile wavered.

Aurora decided to question him once he was feeling better, but let the topic go for now.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

•  
"Rory!" 

"What's with the nickname?" Aurora cringed.

She was combing her hair in the common room as she waited for Alice to come down. Their lessons would start soon, Herbology coming first.

"Just trying something new." Sirius shook the water out of his hair.

"Where's your shoe?" 

"The giant mud puddle down the road demanded sacrifice."

Aurora snorted, walking up to a small mirror im the common room, going through her hair with her fingers. Soon Sirius walked over to her, parting his hair and admiring himself in the mirror.

"Admiring yourself?" Aurora reached out for a hair strand on his head.

"I am indeed quite pleased with my looks." Sirius lips pulled up in a smirk. "I know i look good Rory." 

Aurora huffed, handing Sirius the comb and straightening her robes.

"Hiya!" Alicia's cheerful voice sang as she waltzed into the common room. "Breakfast?" 

Aurora nodded, grabbing her bag.

"Oh and, i would advise you to take an umbrella down if you are going down to the Great Hall." Sirius happily whistled to himself, sending the girls a mischievous look. 

The girls headed straight for breakfast, but decided not to stay there longer than ten minutes, not wanting to get caught up in the boys pranks. They already once ended up in the middle of one of these stunts, and came out with bright pink and green hair. 

James and Peter already sat in the Great Hall when Alicia and Aurora arrived, both boys had innocent looks plastered on their faces — although, Peter probably was innocent. 

"What?" James grinned, straightening his spectacles. 

"Nothing." Aurora shook her head, eyeing him suspiciously.

Aurora carefully put some eggs in her plate, and took a big bite. It tasted amazing, like always. Suddenly, their area of the table was interrupted by a ruckus, leaving Aurora quickly to snap het attention back.

Suddenly, thousands of pixies were released all over the Great Hall. They were small blue creatures with wings, that bit and pulled at everything. Aurora snapped her head towards James, who was gone. She noticed four boys silently leaving the great hall, admiring their work. 

At the Slytherin table screams erupted, everyone was shouting, Professors were running around trying to stop some of them, chaos was laid on the students. Alice squeaked, pulling Aurora away from the table before any other pixies could do them more harm than they've already done. They set on running towards the giant oak doors, where also the four mischief makers stood. 

"Run!" Alice screamed out of breath, pushing her towards the doors. 

"Good morning Rory." Sirius waved, pulling the other three guys with him towards the running girls.

"Enjoying yourselves are we?" Aurora pulled Alice's hand, who stopped to kick a pixie away.

"Very much." He coerced.

Eventually they left the hall, after James couldn't breath anymore because of his hysterical laugh, and after Sirius had seen two older girls with the same dark curls as his get attacked. 

"Those are my cousins." Sirius nodded his head back towards the direction of the Great Hall as they walked down the corridors, James, Peter, Remus and Alice in tow. Aurora send him a questionable look, she did not know that those girls were his cousins.

"Yeah. I have to see them soon, mother wants me for tea on my birthday." Sirius looked awfully miserable saying that. "I'm not gonna be surprised if mother slaughters me for getting into Gryffindor and not her beloved Slytherin." 

"So when's your birthday?" 

"The third, two weeks. Im dreading it." 

"We'll do something fun afterwards!" Peter chimed in, offering Aurora a chocolate bar, which she gladly accepted.

***

Aurora decided to make Sirius a cake herself for his birthday. So with the help of James she got down to the kitchens, finding lots of weird creatures there, James had explained they were house elves, with their big blue eyes and big ears they reminded Aurora of elephants, and she found them adorable to James' distraught. 

She made a big cake — by hand, full off white topping, and dark brown colours. The filling was made of rich dark chocolate, not helping her with her vow to not eat the cake before Sirius could try it.

"So you're actually inviting me in your dorm?" Aurora quietly whispered, standing helplessly infront of the stairs to the boys dormitory. 

"Yes, now come." James hushed, and pulled her with him up stairs.

Preparing herself to fall, or slide from the stairs — she didn't. The stairs let her get upstairs safely, not even creaking a bit. It was around six in the morning and Sirius' birthday fell on a sunday, giving them more time for any kind of surprises. 

James led the girl up their dorm, and quietly creaked the door open. Aurora glanced inside, it was just like their dorm, but different view and everything was decorated different. She noticed James bed first, tons of quidditch posters were hung up on the wall, decorating the space around his bed. Peter's curtains were shoved closed, and Remus was nowhere to be seen. His bed was neatly done and books lying on the floor next to it. 

James pointed to the second bed with closed curtains, that were Sirius probably slept. Aurora creeped further, slowly moving the velvet curtains — and indeed, from under the sheets stuck out a mop of black hair, that was the only thing she could see, because Sirius was buried under the covers fully. 

Aurora grabbed one of the pillows that was lying freely, and got ready to strike —

"SIRIUS!" 

Sirius shot up, looking around in pure terror. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girl exitedly jumped up his bed, bouncing up and down. "Hug?"

"No." Sirius huffed turning his head away, stifling a yawn. "Okay scratch that, come here." 

Before Aurora could engulf Sirius in a hug, James pushed her away, tackling Sirius down. 

"HELLO MY GREATEST MATE, I SINCERELY WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY TWELVE." 

Aurora huffed, standing up as she just fell, resulting her to lose her smile and stare angrily at James. She heard a whine behind her, and turned around to find Peter rubbing his eyes, stepping towards her. 

"What's going on?" He yawned.

Aurora nodded towards the boys who were jumping on Sirius' bed. 

"Oh!" Peter instantly woke up, remembering which day it was. "Cake!" He jumped towards the two boys.

***  
The day started off by going to breakfast, where Aurora, James and Peter stole everyones attention, singing happy birthday in full volume. 

Even Lily came over to congratulate Sirius, and nodded towards James, who was happily bouncing around with Sirius as if it was his birthday. 

They had sung so loud McGonagall had to come over and threaten them to detention, in order for them to stop. 

Sirius had gone to tea with his cousins that afternoon, Aurora hadn't seen him further until he came back looking pretty somber, but with James' help they got him to smile again, and Sirius promised to tell them later — probably only Peter and James. 

"Where are we going?" Sirius looked quite confused when James and Peter pulled the two outside.

James grinned, shaking his head. "It's a surprise, Black." 

Sirius looked hopefully up to Aurora, who shrugged. James had planned almost half of the things they did himself, and she had no idea what was going to happen.

"So," James slipped, and then regained his balance. "I've figured out, that today the quidditch pitch is free." 

Peter squeaked happily, clapping his hands. 

"Oh Jamsie, i will love you forever." Sirius stared at the dark haired boy with an admiring look. 

"You said that the first time we met in the train." 

The four first years strutted over to the quidditch pitch, James somehow stole — or borrowed, four broomsticks. They already stood ready when they entered the round pitch. 

"I've also got this." James proudly opened a large wooden crate, he opened the crate, and inside were four different-sized balls.

"I helped to get them!" Peter proudly said.

"Yes Peter did!" 

Aurora stared in amazement, she didn't know how James got his hands on this, but she knew they were gonna have some fun. 

James released a quaffle, and the game started. They played with one keeper on each team, Peter was the keeper for Aurora and James for Sirius, and Aurora and Sirius played chasers, scoring goals by throwing the quaffle into the hoops.

"Another goal!" Aurora whooped, throwing her arms up. 

"You're gonna be a good chaser." Sirius smiled, staring up into the colour-changing sky, and then turning to Aurora. 

"Really?" Aurora hadn't expected that from probably the most proudest boy alive. "Thanks" 

"Wanna play tag?" James shouted from his hoops. 

"Yes!" 

That evening was incredible. Aurora didn't know if they would get this opportunity again and was so grateful for James and Peter. 

Later Lily, Marlene and Alice came over to the pitch, to call them back for dinner.

That day was unforgettable for Aurora.

And for Sirius, that was the best day of his life. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS."


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

•  
That morning Aurora woke up to be meeted by a white landscape, a snowy blanket covering it. A harsh winter wind blew out of a morning sky. It roared out of the frigid north and thrashed the brooking forest. The force of it bent trees, whipping their bare branches like angry lashes. Shrieking across the river.

Aurora sat up in her bed immediately, already grabbing all the sweaters she could find. 

"Snow!" She shrieked, jumping off her bed to pull on her pants.

Slowly the other girls woke up, rubbing their faces sleepily. Lily was the first one to come by her senses, quickly sprinting over to the window. The girls always went outside to play when they were younger, building snowmans and have snowball fights.

"It's snowing!" Lily shook Aurora's shoulders, while the poor girl tried to layer her clothes and pull on as much as she could. 

"Wake the others up i'm going down, see you there." Aurora already skipped down the stairs, zipping ip her coat. She made sure not to fall while running down, wiping the dust of the railing with her hand.

She came face to face with Sirius and Peter, who both stopped at the end of the stairs when they saw Aurora. In the common room was a commotion going on, all the students rushing outside, zipping up their coats, calling for their friends, some of them even pulled their friends down stairs not listening to their protests.

Aurora, Peter and Sirius had the same thoughts as they wordlessly raced down the portrait hole, and rushing down the corridors. Not even one word was shared as they ran down the marble staircases. Aurora started to freely giggle, finding the events quite amusing.

"James and Remus had a struggle with pulling on their sweaters — they are coming." Peter informed her breathlessly.

"Lily, Alice and Marlene are coming down too." 

Outside everything was blanketed in a white coat of snow, the temperature went down significantly fast, and it was freezing. Cold was like that, seeping through her seven layers of clothing, attacking seams and zipper tracks and spots of thin insulation. The exposed skin on her face felt as if it had been touched with lit cigarettes. Her cheeks were glowing red — like most students who were outside.

Suddenly a cold hit Aurora's neck, she turned on her heels, finding the person who was responsible for that. Lily stood nearby, her hands on her knees and shaking as result from laughter. Her red scarf hung from her neck, on one side longer than the other. Snow pelted Aurora's face and she pulled up the collar of her overcoat to further shield herself from the bitter weather.

That day christmas carols were sang all around Hogwarts by each student, even though christmas was a week away. The lessons got cancelled that friday, giving everyone time to waddle around in the snow, and soak all your shoes. Prefects started decorating the hall ways for the students that decided to stay at Hogwarts this christmas. Remus mentioned to her that he was staying, but she didn't push the topic further. 

Alice and Marlene came running down to the courtyard in tow with James and Remus, who were fixing their hats as they ran, the four of them joining the big snowball fight that already started. The cold did not affect anyone, they were just lost in the innocent moment. Lily set aside her rivalry with James, and the too got along for one day. 

"Don't try to hide from me!" Sirius bellowed over the cries of the wind. 

Aurora giggled, creeping closer to another stone statue, standing flatly against the back of it. Just as she moved away from her spot, glancing around for Sirius, the boy appeared out of nowhere, tackling her to the ground. Aurora howled in laughter, struggling against him as he straddled her, looking around for James to boast about his victory. 

Aurora grabbed a handful of snow, smashing it in Sirius face. She thought she'd never seen him look this offended before they fell into a fitful of hysterical laughter, Sirius smashing his face into her scarf, muffling his laughs.

Aurora still struggled under his weight, he was pressing down her legs and any kind of form of movement was not possible. She connected her hands on his back, and stared up at the sky, sticking out her tongue to catch thick snowflakes that were falling down from the sky. 

Alice loomed over her, mouthing a hello. She stood bended down over Sirius and Aurora, also laughing as she cautiously glared around to see if she spotted Marlene or Lily. 

That frigid Friday morning the sun was climbing out of the deep well of winter, winter colours had daubed the land in colors of brown and gray, but it was still brutally cold, freezing off their ears and noses.

***

All the tables finished singing 'Do you hear what i hear' erupting in cheers and laughter. They had been singing all sorts of Christmas carols the whole morning, all tables joining in. Even some professors were singing with them, happily drinking their hot chocolate. 

James and Sirius sat opposite of Aurora, both wiping their noses constantly, and telling everyone they got the cold so they should stay away from them. Lovely duo. 

All the students decided to have a small break, deciding on going back to the Great Hall to get some energy before going back outside again. Dumbledore knew this was gonna happen so as soon as the crowd started streaming in they were met with tables full off hot chocolate, bagels, croissants, and all kinds of amazing foods, waiting to be eaten. Aurora had attacked the food in the bowls immediately, even Remus looked at her surprised, because even he, who ate the most of all of them, didn't fill his plate with that much sweets.

"Shall we go back?" Aurora wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her winter coat, already pulling out her gloves.

"Yes," James eagerly nodded. "Last one is a rotten egg!" He shouted as he ran towards the dubble doors.

"Oh don't try me!" Aurora shouted back, aggressively shoving back the bench they sat on. 

"Don't forget to pack your trunks when you come back!" Lily shouted, it was supposed to be meant for Aurora, but the girl didn't hear her anymore.

"I wont!" Sirius grinned, shoving the bench back too, following his best mates.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

•  
That morning Aurora got woken up by Lily, again, who had already packed hers and Aurora's trunk. A white coat of snow still covered the grounds of Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts Express would arrive soon, taking them back home for two weeks.

"Come on, hurry up." Lily shook Aurora, quietly mumbling something to herself.

"Five more minutes." Aurora whined, turning away from Lily.

"I told you you wouldn't want to wake up yesterday," Lily mused. "It was you who wanted to stay up playing board games with Alice, who, for your information, is already down in the common room." 

Aurora groaned, but there was no escape to Lily, so in the end she got pulled down to the common room by Lily, where Alice and Marlene already sat. Students collected in the common room, pulling their trunks down from their dormitories.

"Have you seen Sev?" Aurora saw Lily stumble upon Remus, who shook his head. 

The space next to her on the couch she sat on dipped, Aurora curiously turned to see Sirius Black smirking. He held his trunk in his hand, and the other hand he draped over the couch behind Aurora. 

"Exited are we?" He looked around the room, enjoying the chaos.

"Yes we are. How 'bout you Black?" Aurora scooted away from him, sending him a glare. The guy raised his eyebrows, sending her a look of 'what did i do?' 

Aurora shook her head, simply smiling to herself, and zoning out for the rest of the time. 

***

"If that christmas tree is going to fall, im going to laugh." Marlene nudged Lily, glancing at a giant christmas tree that stood in the corner of the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was rather empty, they had an hour before they had to depart to the train. Aurora watched James and Sirius play a game of snap, the cards spontaneously exploding during the game. Lily and Marlene were whispering about the holidays, not wanting to attract any attention. Alice fell asleep, her head was laying on the table and she was softly snoring.

"Let's help it, shall we?" Sirius winced as another card exploded, making a loud noise. 

"Yes, thanks for the idea Marlene." James grinned, rubbing his hands together. 

"It's Christmas break and you are already asking for detention," Remus sighed, leaning his head on his palm. "McGonagall wouldn't be happy." 

Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, announcing that all students that would be leaving had to follow her to Hogsmeade. 

Aurora picked up her trunk, and softly shook Alice, waking her up, and followed Lily and Marlene, waving a goodbye to Remus who was staying. 

She walked behind Sirius, James and Peter, yawning as she pulled her trunk with her. Beside her Alice walked, with half closed eyes, catching up the sleep she didn't get this morning. 

Sirius catched up with McGonagall, muttering something to her, which resulted in her sending Sirius a death glare, shaking her head. 

"Do you want detention even before school starts again, Mr Black?" She looked down at him, sighing. 

"Yes Minnie! Its a date." Sirius happily clapped his hands, shaking the hair out of his face. 

Aurora glanced at Alice, who heard the conversation and snorted when Sirius called McGonagall by her nickname. The most interesting part was that McGonagall would usually already given out ten detentions. 

The students loaded their trunks in the train on that snowy morning, some of them cupping their mouth and blowing on their hands. Some students bidding their goodbyes to the professors that stood nearby, waving off the students.

They boarded the train, and found a compartment together with Lily, Marlene and Alice, everyone was in a cheery mood; grabbing snacks they took with them and passing them around in the compartment, eating them while they sped past muggle towns; pulling of their wizard robes and pulling on jackets and coats. 

The rest of the ride passed quickly, with the help of singing songs, sharing stories, snd talking about quidditch the time flew, and the train could stop any moment. In the middle of the ride Alice got hungry and left, only to come back with her arms full of sweets. The rest of the girls must've given her a strange look, because Alice innocently smiled; "What? Were going to share?" She huffed, slumping down next to Aurora. 

"Weirdo" Marlene laughed, grabbing for the candy. 

***

"So you like, totally not interested in quidditch?" Marlene nudged Lily.

"No," Lily shook her head. "Like i've already said, i'd rather sit in the library or hang out with Severus than hang thirty foot in the air. And i'd have to spend more time with Potter, who i can't stand." 

"C'mon Potter likes you! Don't be so mean." Alice giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Lily scowled, making retching sounds. 

"I'm gonna go for chaser." Aurora swiftly blew a hair out of her face. 

"I'm gonna tryout that's for sure, but i am still not sure whether to go for beater or chaser. Probably beater." Marlene said. 

The train soon stopped, nearing Platform nine and three quarters. When the train stopped it had been atleast six hours since they left, and the snow was terrible, but Aurora didn't mind, she was far too exited to see her parents.

It took quite a while for them to get off the platform. Mumbling thank you's to the conductor who was helping passing trunks to them. 

"Oi Rory!" James signification grin took over his face as he pulled Peter with him. People jostled them as they moved forward towards the gateway back to the Muggle world.

Lily grabbed Aurora's hand, pulling her with her towards their parents, as they passed the gateway together.

"Have a nice one Evans!" James called, but Aurora wasn't quite sure who he was addressing.

"Yeah Evans!" Sirius appeared behind James, whispering something in his ear. 

"See ya, don't forget to write." Aurora shouted, but the only one who heard her was Peter, and he stook up his thumbs, grinning widely as the three guys pushed through the mass of people. 

"Bye Alice, Marlene." Lily waved, turning to Aurora, who also waved. "Have a nice holiday!" 

Lily and Aurora got met by their parents, who were already bombarding them with questions. Next to them stood Petunia, looking quite scared, and glancing around. 

"Yeah s—" Lily started, But stopped mid the sentence because of Petunia. Petunia scowled, making a disgusting face and waving the girl off. Lily shot Petunia a disappointed look, turning back to dad.

Oh she was home, Aurora thought. She reluctantly followed their parents, and handed over her trunk to her dad, who carried it all the way towards their car, where they left for home.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

•  
That evening the family Evans sat at the fire, after having an eventful day. The first thing they did this morning was open their Christmas gifts. Aurora had gotten a box full of candy from Marlene, Alice got her a book, Lily got her a new quill and ink. Even Potter send her something, it was a quidditch poster with Gwenog Jones on it, from the Holyhead Harpies. To Mr. And Mrs. Evans it was incredibly cool, because it moved. They were also startled by owls flying through the open windows, with packages attached to their feet.

She had sent Alice a new hat, Lily she gave a book, Marlene was a bit of a struggle, but she ended up getting her a couple of chocolate frogs, as well as a bag full of Cauldron Cakes. For Peter, Sirius, James and Remus she didn't know what get them, so she decided on a pack of candy. 

She got a couple packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for James, Sirius received Sugar Quills, and Peter and Remus got Cauldron Cakes. 

Aurora got Petunia a box of Fizzing Whizzbees, and received a ring, in which were the words 'some walks you have to take alone.' It was a simple silver ring, but Aurora gratefully went in for a hug, because Petunia was not the funny, protective older sister anymore, but she still was her sister, with the same bright green eyes. And little did Aurora know, she would often remind herself of those words.

Later that day they went to a restaurant, eating all the worries and stress away. The streets of London were busy, muggles and camouflaged wizards and witches running down the pavement. Some were going to get late to work, others had dates planned, some walking around hand in hand. 

Aurora thought she saw a boy that looked extremely like Sirius, but she didn't get to see his face and he was noticeably shorter than Sirius, although he had the same black locks.

"So tell me more about Mr Quidditch." Mr. Evans rubbed his hands together, placing his legs on a small coffee table.

"Well we have two mister quidditches." Aurora got comfortable on the couch.

"James Potter is an absolute jerk —" Lily got cut off by Mrs. Evans, who went to get a bowl of crisps for Petunia, returned,

"Language, Ms Evans." She shook her head. 

"But basically all he does is irritate everyone around him. He is a selfish, greedy, self-centered, irrelevant, fool —" Lily gaped for air, "His pranks are absolutely stupid, the only thing he's good in is praising himself." 

Mr. Evans widened his eyes, and glanced towards Aurora, slowly nodding. 

"And then we have his best mate," Aurora took over the speech from Lily. "Sirius Black, it's like their family, same arrogant persona, both pulling pranks on teachers."

"But you join them!" Lily sputtered. "They bully Sev. And it's absolutely disgusting." 

"Woah, woah, I didn't know you bad such strong hate feelings towards James." Aurora laughed. "And i do not. Like once maybe, but they come to anger me themselves." 

Petunia had listened to the whole conversation, looking quite amused when Lily mentioned Severus being followed by the group of boys. The dislike for Snape was present on Petunia's features, but she didn't try to cover it.

"And what about the other two boys, the nice ones?" Mrs. Evans took the left overs of the wrapping paper off the ground. 

"Peter and Remus are okay. Although both of them join in Remus is almost always hidden behind his books, and isn't so clingy." Aurora shrugged.

"And the girls?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"We share a dorm with Alice and Marlene and they are very nice. I guess i can call Alice my best friend." Aurora simply smiled.

Lily started to say something but Aurora didn't hear her anymore. She focused on the white snowflakes slowly falling down outside the window. The naked trees that were now covered in snow. The sidewalk and road, covered in snow. The stray cat fleeing from the snow, sliding under a car. 

The feeling of time sometimes disappears. In those moments you feel like your in a book, time stands still. Not going forward, nor going back. You focus on something, the sounds around you mute, and you think. You think about everything, the moments you were a child, maybe your future. Or your present. Time stands still best in moments that look suspiciously like ordinary life. 

Aurora snapped her gaze back to the reality when she got distracted by a white owl flying their way, he was almost invisible in the air, surrounded by white. The girl quickly shot up, moving to open the window. Mr. and Mrs. Evans shot her a questionable look as she opened the window.

The white owl flew in, landing on the counter that stood in the living room. 

"Who's that?" Lily looked up curiously 

"I don't know." Aurora shrugged, struggling to de-attach the letter. 

Hello dear Rory. 

Peter is sitting next to me while i write this, but i am gonna send you a letter everyday, so we don't lose our incredible connection, that zips between us. 

Ps. Pettigrew says thank you for the Cauldron Cakes, they are already finished. 

Yours sincerely, James Fleamont Potter. 

Aurora snorted, passing the paper to Lily, who's eyebrows furrowed as she read the paper. 

"So?" Mr. Evans wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That's James. The James. And no dad." Aurora laughed, nudging Mr. Evans to move so she could sit next to him. 

"What for nickname is that?" Lily passed the letter back. 

Aurora shrugged. "It was Sirius' idea, not mine" 

"So what does it say?" Petunia interfered, glancing towards the paper in Aurora's hand. 

"Not much, hes gonna write everyday, he says." Aurora sighed, getting up to write a response back. 

James, 

If your owl gets lost or will get so tired it won't be able to fly, i have nothing to do with this. 

And i'm not sure wether this letter is really for me or Lily.. 

Aurora 

She gave the letter to the owl, ushering it out of the window, before it could make mess in their living room.

***

That night, when Aurora had said goodnight to her parents she went back to her room, where she kept awake.

She was sitting on her bed against the headboard, her legs drawn to her chest as she stared out of the window, lost in thoughts. Small speckles of snow littered the grass in their small yard, the snow still coated the roads.

"Pssst... Aurora?" 

"Mhm?" Aurora turned, expecting to find her mother, but in the door way stood Lily, a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Can i come in?" 

"Yeah."

Lily shuffled towards her bed, climbing in under the covers. She also leaned against the headboard, turning to her sister.

"What are you thinking about?" She softly asked.

"Not much." Aurora shrugged, plastering on a smile. 

She didn't like to talk about feelings. She always had the feeling she wanted to flee from the conversation, and lock herself up in her room. It felt like sharing so much personal information you will be vulnerable. That people could use it against you. Or people would get all sappy, and treat you different.

"I know somethings up. I know my sister." Lily grabbed Aurora's hand in het warm one, softly smiling. But she didn't push the topic further, she simply fixed her gaze in front of her.

"I sometimes worry. How is it like gonna be when we grow up. We are being called 'Mudblood' already in school, we would need to find decent work. Live a normal life. Grow up, have kids, live in a house. I don't want that." Lily sadly shook her head. "I wan't to travel, to see the world. To learn new things."

"Were gonna be okay." Aurora softly whispered, squeezing Lily's hand.

“I know.” Lily whispered back, squeezing Aurora’s hand back


	11. CHAPTER TEN

•  
The holidays went by in a blur. She did receive letters from James, but they were mostly short and nothing too important. She and Lily went to visit Snape, only because Lily insisted on taking Aurora with her, otherwise she wouldn't have went.

Severus didn't really prefer to be accompanied by Aurora, but he was glad the two came, having an excuse to step outside the house, and leave the fighting of his parents. Aurora had heard him mention it to Lily, when he thought she went to get them some warm chocolate milk, but when she found out he wasn't quite delighted.

"Eavesdropping?" Snape raised his eyebrows, and snapped his head to Lily.

Aurora snorted, sitting down next to Lily and passing the mugs. "Like i care about your business at home."

"Well a Gryffindor like you would be delighted to spread some rumours, wouldn't you?"

"Severus, please." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What, its true?" Snape rolled his eyes, fixing his gaze on the drink in his hands.

Aurora sighed loudly, ignoring the look Lily shot her. "it's not that I'm here voluntarily."

An uncomfortable silence formed as the three sat on a bench at the end of a big lake, that reflected the wintery sun that appeared. The cold was seeping in their clothes, that consisted of five layers, and their noses and ears were painted a slight crimson colour. Like that they sat, Lily eventually getting Snape to talk, untill Aurora pulled Lily inside, because of the cold outside.

By the end of the holidays, Aurora didn't know wether she was exited or sorrowful about going back to school. She already started missing her parents and making jokes about it although she was still home, packing her trunk in her room. She decided it didn't matter and pushed the thoughts out of her head. It wouldn't do to dwell on it if she didn't want to burst in tears in front of her friends.

They bid Petunia and Mr. and Mrs. Evans goodbye on the platform and the train sailed smoothly away from the station, taking away all the murmurs and owl-hoots with it.

When the castle finally came into view, Aurora felt a breath of relief through her whole being. The thoughts of wanting to stay at home were gone, and it was strange, probably because she was longing for home for so long, but maybe she was exited to see her friends again.

As Lily and Aurora entered Hogwarts, stepping into the stone halls hands flew around her shoulders, Alice giggled as Aurora turned and threw her arms around the smaller girl, a laugh stuck in the back of hear throat.

Lily giggled as Alice threw an arm around her too, crushing the two twins in a hug.

"What about me?"

Alice squeaked Marlene's name, inviting her for a hug.

From the other side off the hall Sirius eyes fixed on the four girls, that were most literally jumping and crushing each other in hugs. He grinned and nudged James, who was talking about the holidays, he spent with Peter.

Sirius didn't have the greatest holidays, his home was dull and both his mother and father weren't delighted that he got sorted in Gryffindor - most blaming it on the hat. He had heard Walburga even tried to talk to McGonagall, in which she didn't succeed.

He was happy to return back to Hogwarts. Honestly, it was a big relief. The stress he had experienced didn't help the fact that he already always winced when a sudden move was made, and now it had gotten even worse. But the only thing that he wanted was to keep Regulus save, untouched. unmarked. He'd been defending his little brother since they were small kids, Sirius had always succeeded in keeping him out of harm's way, but now his mother was furious with him, it wasn't that easy.

He was certain the rage of his mother would eventually calm down, and everything would go back to normal. But he knew he was being too naive. He wasn't stupid and he understood that he was a traitor. That he'd failed to do the one thing that had been asked from him. That one easy thing.

He now also understood that his mother would never act the same around him, because he was the shame of the family. But he also understood that being with James, Peter and Remus was bringing him much more joy, than being a Black and following all the rules.

Rules were made to be broken.

And like that he had shut the door infront of his mothers face, and Orion apparated to the station, and had left a few minutes after dropping Sirius off. Giving the boy a stern look, saying nothing.

Ofcourse Sirius understood that the solution was not throwing the door in his mothers face, but she deserved it, she did. He knew that when he'd have to come back in the summer, his mother would be furious, and he would not be able to escape the punishments.

But that didn't stop him. He knew, for a fact, that James would call it stupid, or reckless; because that would make the situation worse, and James worried about Sirius. He wanted him safe and not scared of loud noises or sudden movements. But James perfectly understood that that wasn't something he could forbid Sirius to do, knowing well he would've wanted to do the same. And Sirius temper didn't help at all.

Aurora did get the shivers, feeling someones gaze fixed on her. She cocked an eyebrow, staring back at Sirius, who stood a few foot away.

Sirius raised one prefect eyebrow, rolling his eyes, as he leaned closer to James, his gaze still on Aurora.

James was too oblivious so the boy continued talking.

Aurora shrugged, turning back to Alice, the murmurs around her slowly swallowing them.

"Hey Potter!" Someone called. Aurora turned, glancing over her shoulder. It was Nott. "Maybe you need to take Black with you home next time, so your mommy could tuck you both in. Doesn't look like he's got good in his own house."

The hall burst into laughter and Nott smirked.

"Maybe you could use someone to tuck you in." James snapped. "i'm pretty sure if were talking about mummy's yours is the worst."

Nott's smirk deepend, and she and the Slytherins started through the crowd towards the dungeons. 

"Tell your short little sidekick to eat less," Fawley sneered, looking down at Peter. Her long hair shielding half of her face. "Otherwise there won't be food left for your other Gryffindors." 

The Slytherins strutted away laughing, leaving both James and Sirius sputtering.


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

•  
As January was slowly coming to an end, so were the snowy days of Hogwarts, melting into spring. The day turned out sunny on Aurora's (and Lily's) twelfth birthday.

She had never made much out of her birthday, not the way she knew some people did. James did a whole parade for Sirius, and organized lots of interesting events.

Now in Hogwarts however, not many people knew she had her birthday, and that much attention wasn't really needed. Back at home she had gotten a few gifts from her friends, and something from her parents. 

That morning both Lily, and Aurora, were woken up to the smell of cake and candles, and the sounds of Alice and Marlene's horrible singing.

Aurora hoped they weren't planning on joining the Frog Choir.

"Happy birthday, Lils and Rory!" The two girls cried out cheerfully, Marlene holding the cake up.

Aurora glanced towards Lily, a smile forming on her face, as she began sitting up against the headboard of her bed. "Goodness graciou—" 

"Oh shut up," Alice waved her off dismissively. "I want cake." 

"Alice!" Marlene glared at Alice warningly.

"Well, blow out the candles!" Marlene held the cake up. 

"Wait Lil-" Aurora got cut off as Lily already draped her blanket around her shoulders and climbed over in her bed.

"Make a wish!" The girls cheered.

Lily and Aurora giggled, closing their eyes. They proceeded to blow the candles out together.

"What did you wish for?" Alice asked happily.

"Well they can't tell us!" Marlene chuckled, putting the plate with the cake down on the bed. 

Aurora had wished for something very specific, and she knew no one would guess what. And she held a little bit hope, that the once wish would come true. 

Marlene shook her head and Lily laughed. 

Alice turned to them, saying brightly. "We decided to give the presents later!" 

Half an hour later Aurora found herself sitting on the bench in the Great Hall, gulping down a cup of noodles. 

She did not see the four boys that mostly caused drama and chaos, Peter, Remus, Sirius and James were nowhere to be seen that morning, and Aurora was happy about it. 

The last thing she wanted was to attract attention to her. Although she didn't mind to stand in the spotlights, today she just wanted to finish her cup of noodles. 

The day started off with Herbology. The spring sun peeking into the greenhouses, where Professor Sprout was passionately showing today's plant; the Devil's Snare.

That plant liked dark and damp places and was extremely horrible. It tried to strangle everything that touched it, including Aurora's hand. If Mary McDonald hadn't pulled Aurora's hand out of its socket, the ginger would probably miss a hand by now. 

Even though Aurora always worked with Remus in Herbology, because he was a very nice person to work with, and he did almost all the work, she liked Mary.

The girl had a fierce personality, shaking off each plant that crept up behind them, or tried to eat off an arm. 

The day progressed much as each Wednesday, with breakfast with its drowsy affair over classes began. Then lunch, more classes, and studying. Although Aurora tried to study a bit that day, the boredom got her, and her concentration flew out of the window.

A brown barn owl landed down in front of Aurora while lunch, bringing two packages and a letter with it. 

Her parents had sent both her — and Lily a book. Aurora didn't really mind it but was quite confused how her parents hadn't picked up that she didn't like studying-books. 

They had sent two other small gifts; Aurora received a wrist watch. It was a small white clock, that Aurora immediately liked and asked Alice to put it on for her.

Lily had gotten a set of ink and quills. Aurora was impressed her parents found Diagon Alley, without asking them for help.

After her classes, Aurora headed up to the library, as per usual, to finish up her homework she had due next day. Or more like — let Remus or Lily finish it up for her. 

She'd just entered the library when Marlene came up to her. 

"Hey Marlene." Aurora greeted. "You've seen Remus or Lily?" 

"No i haven't," Marlene shook her head. "But, i want you to come with me." 

"Yeah?" Aurora's eyebrows rose.

"Oh thank Merlin." Marlene sighed as she grabbed Aurora's arm and sped back towards the exit of the library.

The common room was fairly uncrowded when they entered. Most students were outside, enjoying the blazing sun. This time of the day the sunlight peekes through the windows, casting a glow all over the common room. The corners of the room fell in the shadows.

On the couch in front of the fire sat Alice, Peter, Remus, Sirius and James, all of them squinting against the sun.

"There they are!" Alice greeted, shielding her face with her hand. As Aurora and Marlene approached the group hunched together, their expressions changed to those of pleasant greetings.

Lily stood leaning back against a wall, holding up her book bag, muttering something about how she wanted to go to the library and what were they planning.

"That took you precisely five minutes," Sirius nodded cheerfully toward Marlene.

Marlene rolled her eyes, folding her arms on her chest, "Okay, focus."

"Happy birthday Aurora and Lily!" 

The group cried out, Peter holding up wo cupcakes with one candle, Aurora was taken aback, but flattered, as Peter pushed one cupcake in her hand, the other in Lily's.

Lily also seemed a bit taken aback, but she accepted the birthday wish happily.

"Thank you guys." Auroa took the cupcake from Peter and blew out the candle.

"Now the gifts, come on, people." Marlene directed.

"Oh mine first!" Alice handed her a small box, and then passed Lily one.

The next twenty minutes was spend opening gifts. Aurora had received an illustrated book with constellations and their meanings from Sirius, who had put lots of scribbles and remarks next to the star named 'Sirius.' She had got a miniature quaffle, that was bewitched to fly around from Marlene. Peter had gotten her some of his favorite sweets. James and Remus got her 'Flying with the Cannons' an informative book stuffed with thrilling facts about the UK Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. 

"What is this, Alice?" Aurora smiled as she took out a book, that looked like a diary.

"A guilt-inducing homework diary," Alice smirked, Sirius rolled his eyes, and was about to comment but Alice was ahead of him. "When opened, the diary offers such phrases as 'Do it today, or later you'll pay!'"

"How fun." Sirius muttered bitterly.

"That wouldn't have worked on you anyway, mate. Even if one of us begged you crying you still wouldn't complete your homework." James snickered, dodging a whack from Sirius.


End file.
